Si puediera regresar el tiempo -One Shot-
by nattgeo
Summary: Es la fiesta despues de la graduacion y en su última oportnidad Helga decide hablar. "Si pudiera regresar el tiempo sería valiente y no me retractaría, si pudiera regresar el tiempo... pero no puedo, no puedo regresarlo, por más que lo quiera y por más que lo pida solo me queda aprender de mis errores y tratar de arreglarlos aunque sea demasiado tarde."


—Y entonces aquí estamos.- Afirmó la chica.

—Sí—dijo con un tono de vacilación en su voz.

—Yo, solo quería... — Ahí estaba frente a él, una hermosa joven, con esos ojos tan azules cómo el mar, tan profundos, podía perderse durante horas solo mirando esos hermosos ojos. Tenía que despertar de su letargo y poner atención, por alguna razón ella lo alejó de todos y lo trajo aquí, a su cuarto, pero no podía escuchar, solo miraba esos ojos que lo llamaban.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Arnold? Despierta cabeza de balón que quiero decir algo importante.— La irritación que transmitía su voz no coordinaba con su expresión corporal, estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando con respiración larga y tranquila pero luchando ferozmente internamente consigo misma rogando porque los sentimientos no le exploten en la cara, no queriendo volver a experimentar una situación cómo la que vivió en FTi, así que con todo su ser respiro y contó hasta diez, tratando de que Arnold por fin la mirara.

—Sí, sí, perdón Helga, no estaba escuchando— Sonrió a manera de disculpa, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—No me digas— Soltó con su singular sarcasmo y una media sonrisa pensando que Arnold siempre vivía en las nubes y era un soñador irremediable. —Solo presta atención, porque lo que te diré no lo repetiré jamás. Es sólo para ti, y es una de las cosas que Helga G. Pataki hace solo una vez en su vida. —Y con esto volteo completamente a verlo, la expresión de Arnold era bastante divertida, sus ojos estaban abiertos en shock, una sonrisa que pretendía parecer juguetona era más bien espeluznante, y pasaron unos segundos hasta que escucho como respiraba pesadamente, por la expresión de su cara parecía que le dolía el simple respirar, aun no entendía por que se seguía poniendo tan nervioso cuando hablaba con él de manera más seria. Ella pensaba que lo más probable es que quedo tan traumatizado cuando ella confesó sus sentimientos que tenía miedo que lo volviera a besar. Sacudiendo su cabeza para dejar esos dolorosos pensamientos a un lado continúo. —Antes de continuar quiero saber si esas bien, pareces un poco... alterado.

—Estoy perfectamente bien. —Se sorprendió de sentir su garganta totalmente seca y rasposa. Aunque al pasar de los años Arnold y Helga eran relativamente buenos amigos, siempre lo ponía nervioso estar a solas con ella, muchas veces se repetía a si mismo que no debería de sentirse así, que ella solo era su amiga, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque solo con ella ocurría, no temía en hablar a solas con Pheobe, Lila, Rhonda o cualquier otra persona, solo con Helga. No le gustaba esa colisión de pensamientos, lo confundía, lo ponía nervioso, lo estresa. — ¿De qué quieres hablar? —Lo dijo con un muy fallido intento de sonar relajado y en su lugar sonó algo parecido como un chillido.

—No temas querido amigo con cabeza de balón, Helga Pataki no te hará daño. —Si lo que quería era tranquilizarlo, lo único que logro es escuchar como el joven frente a ella tragaba con mucha dificultad. Muy bien, esto no estaba saliendo como esperaba. —En fin… —aclaró su garganta, volteo a verlo a los ojos y sonrió, con esto pudo percibir como el rostro de Arnold se fue relajando y su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso. —Verás Arnold… —Arnold tomó su tiempo para saborear el escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca. —Llevamos muchos años de conocernos, prácticamente toda nuestra vida... nuestra infancia fue difícil, por diferentes motivos —Le dedico una sonrisa agotada. —Y principalmente fui yo quien hizo tu infancia... rocosa. Mira, te traje a mi cuarto porque... lo que quiero decirte es que... Yo... en verdad... —Las palabras empezaban a hacer un nudo en su garganta, quería expresarse, quería que él entendiera, pero no quería asustarlo, así que con toda su fuerza cerro sus ojos con fuerza y sus manos en forma de puños. —Lo siento tanto.

Y como un latigazo a su espina dorsal, se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado. Helga, Helga G. Pataki se estaba disculpando por todos esos años de bromas y amenazas, estaba frente a él, mirándolo expectante. No sabía qué estaba pasando, su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento le perforaría el pecho, sus manos sudaban. Esperaba cualquier cosa, una broma, una discusión, alguna amenaza, que le confesara algún secreto, por Dios, hasta una confesión de amor, pero jamás una disculpa. Por medio segundo se preguntó por qué esperaba una confesión de amor, pero dejó eso a un lado para prestar atención a la joven frente a él.

—Helga —Pronunció su nombre como un susurro y se acercó a ella. —Yo te perdoné hace muchos años, nunca te guarde ningún tipo de resentimiento Helga, yo siempre he sabido que tú eres una persona maravillosa, no entiendo porque lo ocultas, pero de alguna forma lo supe y por eso jamás te he guardado rencor, no tienes por qué disculparte. —Sin saber lo que hacía tomó sus manos en las de él.

—Yo lo sé, sé que eres tan buen samaritano que eres incapaz de no perdonar, si no fuera así ni siquiera seriamos amigos, pero esto —Lo señaló con su dedo índice y luego se señaló a sí misma. —Pasó de la nada, simplemente nos vimos obligados a pasar más tiempo el uno con el otro gracias Pheobe y Geraldo… y paso. Pero jamás te pedí una disculpa, y no puedo vivir conmigo misma si no te pido disculpas aunque yo sé que me has perdonado. —Sus ojos se empezaban a hacer cristalinos y ya no pudo contenerse más. —En verdad hice tu vida un infierno por tanto tiempo, llamándote por sobre nombres, tirándote todas esas bolitas de papel, haciendo imposible cada vez que nos ponían de pareja en un proyecto. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo trataría de ser más considerada, si pudiera regresar el timepo intentaría dejar de ser una abusiva, si pudiera regresar el tiempo no sería esa niña agresiva con dos coletas y ceño fruncido —Se encontraba en pleno vomito verbal y no había forma alguna en que una vez empezado pudiera parar, sus ojos ahora rojos por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en retener no podían ver un punto fijo, vagaban por todos los lugares posibles menos los ojos verdes que se encontraban mirándola fijamente. —Si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría tantas cosas diferente. Fui tan mala contigo, fui lo peor que pudo pasarte. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo sería valiente y no me retractaría, si pudiera regresar el tiempo... pero no puedo, no puedo regresarlo, por más que lo quiera y por más que lo pida solo me queda aprender de mis errores y tratar de arreglarlos aunque sea demasiado tarde. Lo siento mucho Arnold de verdad. —Y dicho esto soltó sus manos y salió por la puerta dispuesta a reunirse con sus amigos que disfrutaban de la fiesta abajo, dejando a un Arnold solo con sus pensamientos.

Arnold volvió a tomar asiento atónito, muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza, jamás había escuchado a Helga tan sincera, excepto por esa vez en... pero no podía ser verdad, ella dijo que solo había sido el calor del momento. Sus reacciones habían sido tan sinceras, esas lagrimas estancadas en las orbitas de sus ojos, toda ella le pedía perdón por lo que había pasado. Sentía algo caliente en su interior una especie de confort, algo que poco a poco estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, y de repente se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. Definitivamente no era el cuarto que alguien que conociera a Helga pensaría que tendría, pero nuevamente, nadie conocía realmente a Helga, si acaso Pheobe, pero ella era leal, jamás haría algo que molestaría a Helga. Se paró y empezó a rondar por el cuarto, quería seguirla, quería sentirla, quería sostener su mano, pero cuando la encontrara no sabría que decirle, es decir, si ella ya sabía que él la había perdonado que más podía decir ¿"te perdono de nuevo"? era absurdo. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estarían juntos, nadie. Pheobe y Gerald lograron entrar a una universidad en otro estado, él quería viajar por el mundo antes de entrar a la universidad, y Helga había entrado a NYU. Todos estaban tomando su camino, tal vez por eso Helga decidió sincerarse en estos momentos, ya no tenía nada que perder. Cuando iba a salir del cuarto dio un último vistazo y su mirada se enfocó en algo peculiar, debajo de su cama había un zapato que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Se acercó para tomarlo y lo reconoció, era el mismo zapato que él conserva en su armario, era de Cecile. Y cómo si la realización hubiera tomado forma de roca, le pegó muy duro en la cabeza. Helga y Cecile eran la misma persona, y luego todo tiene sentido, la confesión, los poemas anónimos en clase, su presencia cuando más necesitaba de alguien, su distancia. Una sonrisa se empezó a extender por toda su cara y lo decidió.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscándola, cuando la encontró se encontraba platicando con Pheobe. No dudo mucho y fue y la tomo de la muñeca y la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, de repente ese nerviosismo de estar a solas con ella desaprecio, así como sus dudas y estrés.

¡Arnold! ¿qué demonios te sucede? - Preguntó exaltada.

—Yo tampoco puedo Helga, yo tampoco puedo regresar el tiempo, no puedo regresar y cambiar las cosas, no puedo regresar el tiempo y ser más persistente contigo, no puedo regresar el tiempo y ser menos denso, no puedo regresar el tiempo y ver lo obvio, no puedo regresar el tiempo y corresponder como debía a ese beso, a esa confesión. —Dicho esto, Helga tomó un paso hacia atrás, y estaba segura que ahora ella era ella con la cara graciosa. —Pero el que no pueda regresar el tiempo, no quiere decir que no pueda cambiar el futuro. Tú nunca has hecho de mi vida un infierno, No eres lo peor que puedo pasarme, lo peor que puedo pasarme es no haberte conocido, sin ti no hubiera podido lograr tantas cosas, salvar el vecindario, encontrar a mis padres y quien sabe que otras cosas que jamás me has dicho, y aun así has sido tan importante en mi vida y siento que no sé quién eres. Permítemelo ahora Helga, permíteme ver tu otro lado, ese lado amable que sé que tienes. Permítete ser valiente, por favor Helga solo déjame entrar, déjame conocerte. —Había suplica en sus ojos y Helga sentía que faltaba el aire.

—Arnold, ya es demasiado tarde, nuestras vidas nos separan, nuestras decisiones son diferentes no queremos lo mismo, no podemos contra la distancia. —Helga al fin lo miró a los ojos, sentía que estaba a punto de desmayar, pero se aferró a la mesa y se sostuvo intentado parecer más confiada de lo que en verdad estaba.

—Lo único que no podemos cambiar es lo pasado. Sí, nuestros caminos son diferentes, no queremos lo mismo, pero podemos intentarlo, solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de conocerte, nos escribiremos, hablaremos todos los días si eso quieres, pero por favor, si no puedes regresar el tiempo al menos permítete cambiar el futuro.

No hubo más que decir, Helga sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa que alguien le ha dedicado, probablemente sería difícil, pero ella lo valía. Después de todo, ella es una persona bastante increíble.

* * *

 _Hola a todos los que lean está historia y pues sí este es un One Shot, no sé, sólo se me ocurrio. por supuesto. NADA ME PERTENECE._


End file.
